A Jay Feather Under a Half Moon
by starlight3743
Summary: After the battle with the Dark Forest, Jayfeather just wants to have a quiet life, but with Skyclan's return and a familiar face along with them, he must face a threat like no other. And it doesn't help that the love of his life has disappeared from the sky.
1. Chapter 1

**I love warriors! Well, I have read some fanfics about Half Moon and Jayfeather but not all of the are good or finished. So I'm gonna take a shot at it. Yay! You all know that I like Jayfeather, but I have nothing against Half Moon. I cried at the end of The Sign of the Moon. So, yeah. **

**Starlight**

Jayfeather sighed. Half a moon had passed since the battle against the Dark Forest. That was the last time he saw her. Half Moon. So many moons from when the Tribe had formed. He kept having nightmares about her disappearing from the Tribe of Endless Hunting. He knew something was wrong up there, but at the same time, knew that it was alright. He had gone to the moonpool, but Yellowfang had been no help at all, as usual.

Rustling jerked him from his thoughts. Briarlight had woken up and started grooming herself. Well, no use just sitting there stuck in your thoughts. He stretched and padded out to the clearing to get some fresh kill. He hissed as he stepped on something sharp. Honestly, this was worse than the time when the tree fell into the camp. He shook off the pain and continued, shoving his nose in the fresh kill pile to select a tasty morsel, before remembering today was the half-moon. No prey today.

"Lionblaze, I need you to lead a patrol around the Shadowclan border. I want to make sure they know that the clearing is still ours." Squirrelflight was a good deputy, Jayfeather admitted. He walked up to her and told her, "I'm going up to the Moonpool today. Briarlight and Brightheart, as well as Leafpool know enough about healing for me to go up there."

"Okay, but be careful." Jayfeather hissed. Squirrelflight continued, "The Dark Forest warriors have damaged the forest, and Breezepelt is still out there."

At sunhigh he was leaving for the Moonpool. He strolled through the forest, and surprisingly, was the first cat at the base of the hill. He sat and washed his paws before pausing and tasting the air.

"Wow Jayfeather. You're the first one up." Mothwing said cheerfully. During the battle, she saw her old mentor, Mudfur, and it rekindled her belief in Starclan. Following her, Willowshine made her appearance. Soon after, the rest of the medicine cats made their way up the slope. They set off and arrived just before midnight.

As they walked down to the pool, Jayfeather's paws filled the prints left behind by the ancients. It only split the chasm in his heart wider. He dipped his nose to the water, and let the darkness

wash over him.

He woke in a moonlit clearing. Bluestar padded up to him, her eyes troubled. "The Half Moon is back along with the Sky, and the clans will be lost unless the Jay can take flight." Her body began to disappear until only her amber eyes were glowing. She nodded to him, and was gone.


	2. Sore Tails

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm pretty busy since I have Taekwondo an' all that but I LOVE to write. **

**Starlight**

Jayfeather sat up with a yelp. "Sorry Jayfeather! I didn't mean to step on your tail!" Willowshine crouched, looking at the ground. He held back the urge to hiss, and flicked his ears to acknowledge her apology. Then his thoughts turned toward the prophecy. Great. Just what he needs. The Jay is obviously him, but what is the Sky? Something shoved him and he lost his footing.

"Why did you do that?"

"Well, I don't want you to have a sprained paw!" Littlecloud retorted. Jayfeather snorted and continued on. Just because he was distracted didn't mean he could get tackled.

With silent agreement, they headed to their clans and wished everyone a good night.

As Jayfeather passed the border, Lionblaze bounded up to him. "We found a cat inside the border, and she's in the camp." "Is she hurt?" Jayfeather asked. Lionblaze replied, "No, I just thought you might want to know."

As they walked into camp, Jayfeather's nose twitched. He reconized a scent, but where from? The newcomer was talking to Bramblestar, but when she saw him, she shrieked, "Jay's Wing!" and fainted.

"Quick, get her into my den!" Jayfeather knew. But it couldn't be! She was dead! Well, he was dead, kind of, but actually a reincarnation. Maybe she was too.

Brackenfur and Berrynose plopped her unceremoniously into a nest, and he shooed them out. She started to wake. "Jay's wing, what is going on? I remember the battle, then ending up on the border."

"First of all, my name is Jayfeather, and second, keep your mouth shut until I can figure out what is going on!" She looked shocked at his tone, but stopped talking. He looked her over and saw no injuries. That was when Bramblestar walked in. "Is she alright?" Jayfeather nodded and started picking up the scattered herbs. "What's your name?"

"Half Moon."


End file.
